


Discipline

by bellecream



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Drama, Dreamscapes, F/M, Fealty, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Hurt/Comfort, Mutual Pining, Possession, Pre-Calamity (Legend of Zelda), Pre-Calamity Ganon, Prophetic Dreams, Romance, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Spirit World, rating may change later on, so much yearning, zelda is dealing with a lot of pressure, zelda is tired and she needs a nap
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:13:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 12,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27260023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bellecream/pseuds/bellecream
Summary: Zelda discovers a record of the diary belonging to the ancient princess who sealed The Calamity away 10,000 years ago, perfectly preserved inside a shrine hidden in the ruins of a forgotten temple.  Within it, she finds a record of a routine that helped the ancient princess prepare to face The Calamity with the chosen hero. Plot divergent AU.{ZeLink}
Relationships: Link & Zelda (Legend of Zelda), Link/Zelda (Legend of Zelda)
Comments: 13
Kudos: 82





	1. Chapter 1

Princess Zelda sits at her vanity after waking up from a fearsome dream. She doesn’t remember it fully, in clear details. But rather in vague disorienting shadows which swirl all about her, erasing her sense of self in bits and pieces. Right before everything is taken away from her, she gasps awake in a shallow breath. She stares at her reflection in the mirror, noting the tiredness that has wrapped itself around her, a heavy shawl that has become her constant companion for weeks. She undoes her braid that she wears before bed and picks up the silver brush in front of her, absentmindedly passing it through strands of her thigh length hair. Zelda knows how these nights go - and she won’t try to coax herself back in bed only to twist and turn for hours on end. She’d rather sit right here, by the soft candle.

The pressures have only continued to build. The expectations that she should have unlocked the latent power of the Goddess Hylia within her, ready and emboldened to banish Calamity Ganon, have been mounting. There would be nothing to stop her, with the assistance of the Four Champions and the Chosen Hero by her side, leading the effort, head held high, dripping in divine power, saving the Kingdom and bringing an everlasting peace to the land. But all she heard were her own prayers echoing silently off of the smiling stone statues in the springs, at the shrines, and most disappointingly, in her heart. She closed her eyes and envisioned her success. Her spiritual advisors always encouraged her to envision a future where she rose and grew into her power. To not become the best version of herself - she already was - but to recognize her own divinity and fully channel Hylia. Her body is the conduit, and all she has to do is find that source within her, that infinite spring of liquid divine power. 

Zelda sighed and sectioned her hair into three strands, slowly building her braid back. The discovery of the ancient Shiekah technology was a miracle and curse in and of itself. With the proper research, the Champions could easily learn from whatever experiments carried out by the Shiekah scientists. Learn how to succeed. Guidance. Something that her spiritual advisors, or her father for that matter, could not give her. They could not channel Hylia.

 _“They probably couldn’t recognize Hylia if she was two feet in front of them,”_ she thought, pulling her lips in a grimace. There was no one who could properly teach her. To tell her where to begin, to help give her prayers shape. Her mother had died before ever relaying a single message.

Zelda looked into her reflection, into her eyes as she finished her braid, holding the stillness of her breath to the rhythm of the flame. In a single movement she blew out the candle and stood up from her vanity, quietly stepping towards her door.

Link was posted at her door every other night, silent and unmoving. She had tried to speak to him, engage in conversation, but he never responded while stationed in front of her room. He was on the other side right now, probably holding his unblinking gaze staring at some uninteresting crook in the castle wall. Zelda frowned, and opened the door gently, startling Link.

“Sir Link, good evening…” Zelda began, shuffling her feet softly, a hand gripping her robe.

He turned to look at her with a concerned expression for only a moment before snapping back into his default stoicism.“Are you in need of assistance, Your Highness?”

Zelda closed her eyes, his gaze too intense for her to properly process her thoughts. “Yes…no…I-I just could not sleep.” She looked down, gripping the door handle.

“Do you need me to call for your handmaiden?” He asked softly, turning towards her with concern. “I can fetch her quickly -“

“There is no need -” Zelda said abruptly, her voice hitching. Link steeled himself, all traces of his personable concern gone - replaced by his “At your order, Your Highness,”-type demeanor that was drilled into him since he entered the guard at 14.

“I…I apologize.” Zelda whispered, swallowing. “Thank you for your concern. I will retire to my chambers now.” She looked up at him, as he once again fixed his gaze towards the end of the hall. “I bid you good night, Sir Link.”

She closed the door at his silent response and went to bed, laying into the thick duvet of her concerns. She stared at the wall until sunrise, breathing into the root of her thoughts:

_“Hylia help me.”_


	2. Chapter 2

The day had been so _dull_. Zelda once again met with one of her spiritual advisors, a priest by the name of Henly. Henly was a decent man, forthcoming and full of reasonable advice. He had tutored Zelda from an early age. His only flaw was that he had no timing in conversation and would go on, and on, and on…

“Your Highness,” He paused, primly setting his book aside. “Are you quite alright? If I may ask…you seem to be distant today.”

Zelda came back to at his question, blinking and focussing her gaze to him. Had she been drifting again?

“Oh, no, not at all. I was simply…lost in concentration.” She gave her sweetest, public facing smile. “It’s so soothing to listen to you speak. The Hymns of Hylia are so wonderful, I couldn’t help but imagine Her undying devotion and love.”

Henly beamed.

“Oh, how marvelous, Princess,” Henly reached over to pat her hand. “The Hymns are foundational, indispensable…”

Zelda nodded, her shallow facade deeply engaged with the priest, chiming in when needed to encourage him to continue. It was midday, and Zelda was sitting in the private hall of the Cathedral for her daily worship and study of the holy books. The history of Hyrule was inextricably tied into the Hymns and holy texts of Hylia, and as Princess it was of utmost importance to be well versed in theology.

Zelda was thinking about the night before last, how she treated Link. He barely spoke to anyone and the rare moment when he did, she treated him so poorly. She breathed out slowly. There hadn’t been an opportunity to speak to him in private - he was conducting drills with the Royal Guard yesterday afternoon. And she had been busy in her language lessons, her waltz recitals. She had began to struggle for the past two weeks to maintain her composure. The exhaustion made her do some strange things. For instance, during dinner last night, she let a mouthful of peas slip her fork and onto her plate before taking a bite. Her father had given her a questioning look, raising an eyebrow. Zelda laughed it off, shaking her head as she took a proper bite. She had almost dozed off during a council meeting with the head priestess, Amalia, presenting the details of the coming summer solstice festival. And most embarrassingly, she had fallen asleep while taking her morning horseback ride a week ago and almost fell off her mount. Impa had made a fuss and Zelda waved it away.

 _“I had trouble sleeping last night…because I began my menses,”_ Zelda hurriedly explained. Impa had given her a good blend of Shiekah tea for women’s health later on in the day.

“Your Highness, tomorrow we shall begin preparations for the summer solstice festival.” Henly mentioned, snapping Zelda out of her reverie.

“Oh, oh yes! Of course.” She straightened her back, nodding. “I have been thinking deeply about the libations I will offer this coming year.”

Zelda had recently turned 24, and whispers had begun as to who would be named her suitor. No formal courtship has been arranged with anyone as of yet, but Zelda had a feeling that this summer solstice festival would mark the beginning of her being forced to spend time with strange young men, wealthy aristocrats, noblemen and dukes and sons of diplomats. She thought it was unnecessary and bizarre. Why should she focus on finding a suitor now of all times? Her mother had been crowned queen and only given birth to her well in her 30s. Her father was vibrant, not an elderly man by any means. He was still fit to rule, and the people still held great respect for him. Their respect was grounded in their faith in the royal family’s ability to defeat The Calamity. Seeking a suitor now of all times seemed so frivolous.

 _“The people also want a diversion, and court romance is always a popular subject.”_ Impa had said to her over tea two days ago, stirring her cup absentmindedly. _“Romance novels always sell successfully at the market. There was a very popular one lately called ‘Dawn’ among young women, about a young Duchess from a faraway land, and a haunted mansion, and her forbidden love with a ghost.”_

 _“Did you enjoy it too?”_ Zelda asked, laughing at Impa’s frown and pink blush.

_“Please, Your Highness. I barely have time to read a menu for recreation.”_

Zelda chuckled at her memory, and Henly closed the book of Hymns. “I think we should end our session on this note, Princess. I’m so happy you enjoyed our time today.”

The light had shifted through the windows of the sitting room, slanting towards the door in a solid flush. There had been more activity, more footsteps sounding through the main hall of the Cathedral, as the townsfolk stepped in and out for a prayer or a blessing given by one of the priests or priestesses.

“Thank you, Henly.” Zelda nodded as the man bowed to her. She walked out into the hall of the Cathedral, looking up at her favorite stained glass image. It depicted a representation of the Goddess Hylia, with her hand raised. The Triforce above her head. Her late mother always stopped in front of it, during private moments where the Cathedral was closed for an event with the royal family.The light in the early afternoon shone right through the glass section of the Triforce, and it created a stark shadow on the ground where she stood, right in its very center. She remembered the timbre of her mother’s voice, the perfume she wore of distilled silent princess and propolis, the squeeze of her satin glove.

_“That is who we must emulate, my child.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really excited to be writing this! I wanted to explore Hyrule's devotion to the goddesses more, and Zelda's insecurity with the role she is expected to take on as an embodiment of Hylia. I hope you all enjoy the ride with me.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zelda takes a bath.

Zelda’s favorite time of the day was the window between dinner and retiring to her chambers for the evening. Her baths. Her baths! Lounging in the deep bone-white porcelain tub might as well have felt like sleeping on a smooth stone, kissing the space right below the surface of the stream it lay in, cradled and rocked by the current. It was the closest thing to sleep she had in months. So every night, she dismissed her chambermaid, and savored each moment to its fullest.

She let her gown slip off in a single movement, stepping out of the soft pile of her clothing in a slow gesture like the bent knee of a crane. She stretched her neck and back, raising her arms high above her head, tipping her head backwards and opening her mouth, loosening her jaw. She took off her tiara, lightly tossing it away, the gold clinking as it landed against the marble of the sink. The sound of the water collecting into the basin of the tub felt like a glory made pool, and she took her time picking out the various oils, soaps, and salts she would add to her bath. Lately she had been tasking her wet-nurse from infancy to procure these various scents from Castle Town. Sweet lotus, Blue amber, Swift Violet tincture, rainwater blessed by 10 moons and mixed with the silt of Luminous Stone that sparkled in the dead of the night from the Zora. Absolutes of Gold Myrrh, Warm Safflina, the sweet Voltfruit flower, bars of soap soaked with the smoke of oud or fir incense and milled with the fat of goat milk from the Gerudo. Rock salt mixed with deposits of volcanic ash and charcoal from Death Mountain. Hair soap made with oat, propolis, royal jelly, and honey from Tabantha. She loved it all.

And her most prized possession - a black lacquered jar of Silent Princess enfleurage set in palm fruit fat left by her mother. In the late queen’s youth, Silent Princess was more commonly found and its perfumes a luxury item worn mostly by the nobility. As the years went by, the enfleurage matured and its smell grew more complex and rich. It no longer glowed in the dark, unlike when it was first made, but it still held a soft white sparkle that dazzled on skin. When she had a particularly bad day, she spread a thin spoon of it onto her neck, chest, and shoulders before bed.

She decided on a mixture of Sweet Lotus and Gold Myrrh for this evening’s soak, taking a bar of fir soap and a washcloth embroidered with the gold royal crest. The sun was setting beyond the mountains from the north, and the soft orange light fell right onto her full bath. She slipped in like a salamander returning to its brook, and sighed deeply into the wafts of fragrant steam enveloping her. She tipped her head back onto the rim of the tub and closed her eyes, feeling her body disappear comfortably at the edges of the warm water.

Perfection.

No one bothered her during her baths, and she enjoyed watching the sunset disappear as twilight fell, dusk enveloping her in its blue and grey shades. She lit a single candle on a table next to her and hummed contentedly. She washed her body slowly with her washcloth, raising each of her legs up in the air. Then her hair - she dunked it into the bath water so the soap could slowly soak out. And then remained still there for what seemed like minutes and hours, feeling her body breath under the water

And with a heavy sigh as the room became darker, she stepped out of the tub. Bath time was over.

She opened the jar of Silent Princess enfleurage, taking its matching small black lacquer spoon to scoop out just a dollop. She rubbed it slowly onto her neck, wrists, and the nape of her neck. Its smell was singular, individual. It smelled like the night air, the cream of the moonbeam. It smelled like love. It smelled like her. Or like her mother.

A single tear fell onto the back of her hand. And then another. She touched her face, and felt the streams flow down from both eyes, falling into the open jar.

Zelda wasn’t feeling sad. Or melancholic. She had actually been feeling quite good, and replenished in the way she usually did after her baths. She wiped the tears away and closed the jar, setting it with the rest of her bath oils and soaps. She shook her head. Maybe this was a way her body was physically unwinding.

There was a rap on the door, and Zelda quickly gathered into a white silk nightgown. She carried the towel around her shoulders, laying her thick hair over it.

“Enter!” She called out, and the handmaiden that attended her at nighttime curtsied after opening the door.

“Good evening, Your Highness.” She smiled. Her name was Elle, and she was as kind as she was tactful. They were close in age, and she had been assisting Zelda since they were young. They didn’t usually chose to keep formalities in titles, but only in the open so as to provide a respectable cushion of reputation for her handmaiden.

“Are you ready to head back to your chambers?”

“Yes, thank you.” Zelda smiled and waited for Elle to gather the rest of her clothing, then stepped in front of her, walking towards the long hallway back to her room.

It happened so quickly. She had taken step after step, she was walking, she was fine. The next step that she remembered, her knee buckled, and she stumbled with the ripple of a wounded doe. Elle cried her name out behind her, as she collapsed onto the cold stone, her body strewn out like a bouquet of crumpled paper lilies. Then nothing.

.*.*.o.O.o.*.*.

Zelda came to in bed, the figures around her blurry shadows at the perimeter of her eyelashes. She kept her eyes closed and listened closely until she could make out separate voices. Her head ached.

“…she simply needs some rest, a day or two, and she’ll make a full recovery, Your Majesty…”

“Please continue to monitor her condition. Her mother also fainted every so often…perhaps as she has grown she is beginning to take her on in that way…”

Her father was there, and so was the royal doctor. There was other movement and shuffling, things being set down on her bedside table. A few more words, and then she felt the large hand of her father lay on her forehead for a moment, then it slipped away. Doors closed. A hushed conversation outside of her bedroom door. Nightfall. Everything became still. Zelda slipped into a disoriented sleep as the moon rose.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zelda's dreams take a different turn.

Zelda walks into the grand hall of the castle. She is in her prayer robes that she wears when she travels to one of the springs for a purification ritual. Her long hair swishes behind her, and her bare shoulders shiver in the empty space. Her sandals echo off the stone. The banners baring the Hyrule crest on the walls are torn and grey, the fire place and its mantle are completely crumbled, the stairs at the far end of the hall collapsed. The chandelier sits broken into glittering fragments, peeking behind the rubble strewn across the floor. The air hangs heavy in silence, staggering in its complete envelopment. Nothing about its decrepit state is familiar to her.

 _“Hello?”_ She calls out. No response. Zelda stops in the middle of the room, picking up a glass shard, sighing. She does not feel uneasy standing in the midst of her home’s deterioration she thinks, turning the chandelier fragment over in her hand. Its gleam is enchanting in its fragmented state, sharp and sudden in places, translucent in others.

Zelda pauses. A faint sound trickles in from an unseen direction. 

_“Hello?”_ She calls out again, turning around, her voice bouncing back to her. Suddenly the glass shard in her hand shines bright -

A brief flash of warm light and movement overtakes her vision. Nobles and courtiers dance by her, smiling and laughing, twirling in a flurry of satin. The hall is full of life again, open and inviting with the symphony in the far end of the hall playing her favorite waltz. The room seems to spin around on its own accord and as Zelda stumbles backwards a step, a gloved hand takes her waist.

_“Are you alright, Your Highness?”_

Zelda turns around and comes face to face with Link in his royal guard uniform, his eyes steady. _“Are you alright Zelda?”_ He’s standing so close to her, his touch is warm. His gaze is soft, yet held concern.

Zelda’s voice is caught in her throat as the edge of her vision darkens, the laughter and music fading. She opens her mouth to respond as Link’s image also begins to disappear, to say _“No, I’m not. Please take me to my chambers, take me away from this place, just take_ ** _me_** _-”_

.*.*.o.O.o.*.*.

Zelda gasps and her heart lands in her chest with a heavy thud, pounding deeply. She’s back in her bed, back in her room with the moon pooling onto the sheets. She sits up, shaking, and wipes off cold sweat that beaded onto her clavicle with her wrist. Her head is throbbing, and she takes a hand to gingerly feel the wrapping placed around it. Right. She had fainted earlier.

 _“Everything was so broken and bleak… ”_ She thinks, breathing in deeply and shutting her eyes. Several minutes pass before her body stops trembling.

Another night of unsettling dreams. So many of them have been vague feelings, darkness incumbent upon her body. She could hardly tell where they began and where they ended.

This one was different.

She sits up and faces the moonlight, savoring the stillness in her cool room, a soft breeze wafting in through the open window. Without thinking, she whisks the covers away and hops off the bed, stepping towards her door. Aside from the soreness in her head and the knee she initially stumbled onto, she feels alright enough. She pauses before gripping the handle - feeling her heart hitch. She had never seen a specific person in these strange dreams she’d been having for the past several months. Until now.

Zelda’s relationship with Link had improved only recently after he had defended her from the Yiga Clan. They had taken a convoy out to Gerudo Town to speak with Urbosa, and her decision to be a pilot for The Divine Beast. His devotion to her safety took her breath away. Afterwards she found herself apologizing to him on their journey back to the castle from the desert. They were camping near the Great Plateau, and she had just gotten ready for bed. Zelda said she wanted to not just be kinder to him, but also forge a better relationship, to try to get to know one another. She needed to let him know thatshe respected him.  That the pressures she was managing were too much. And that she was grateful. Link had listened to her intently and nodded, smiling. 

_“I am happy that you think so, Princess.”_

She had not spoken to anyone about her increasingly cryptic dreamscape. Her spiritual advisors would surely consider it an ill omen, which would only incite her father to place even greater pressure onto her rituals and prayers to the goddess. Perhaps Link appearing in her dream was significant. Perhaps it was worth confiding in him. 

Zelda opened her door. Again, Link was visibly concerned at her appearance in the dead of the night, his eyes frowning at the sight of her wounded forehead. She had not apologized to him for her outburst the day before last, as they have not had a moment alone together since. _“And yet he still shows concern for me,”_ Zelda’s gratitude whispers in some remote space within her chest.

“Sir Link…I would like to apologize,” She begins, looking up at him. “I am sorry for snapping at you when I spoke to you last. It wasn’t fair, and I shouldn’t treat you that way. I’m sorry.”

Link shakes his head, placing his hands behind his back. “There is no need for an apology, Your Highness,” then he smiles. “But thank you for thinking of me.”

Zelda also smiles in relief, her shoulders drooping as she becomes a little more at ease. Good.

“However,” Link began, turning to face her. “You should be in bed. I’ve been given orders directly from the king himself to pay close attention to your wellbeing after you fainted earlier today. And to send for the doctor at a moment’s notice. Are you feeling alright, Princess?”

Zelda nodded, gripping her shoulder with her right hand. “Yes, I am. There is no need for that. However. I must speak with someone.”

“Who would you like me to fetch for you, Your Highness?”

“No, Link, I mean -” Zelda paused. The moment paused. In a second they both stood on a ledge of expectancy.

Zelda had never referred to him outside of his title before. And why should she? She didn’t want to anymore. A Calamity looms above their heads. At one point, they both know they’ll have to put their lives on the line together. Were they not equals? Were they not familiars for countless lifetimes, and even beyond before that, or so said the holy books? For what purpose should formalities continue? Why can't things change from a moment to another?

“I must speak with _you_. Not Sir Link. Just…Link. It’s…important.”

Link blinked, mouth slightly agape, then nodded. “Of course, I am always at your disposal Your Highness. What is troubling you?”

Zelda lowered her voice. “Please, step inside.”

.*.*.o.O.o.*.*.

Link placed his hands behind his back as Zelda closed the door softly behind her, after listening intently into the hallway to make sure no one was nearby her quarters. She sighed and walked over to the chairs and small table in the middle of her room, lighting a candle and extinguishing the flame from the match in a short flick of her hand.

“Please,” She motioned with the hand holding the charred match, a small plume of smoke trailing about her face and silently disappearing into the darkness around them. “Sit down here with me.”

Link strode towards the opposing chair, setting his sword down next to its body, then sat down. “Thank you, Your Highness.”

Zelda gathered herself in a robe that was draped over the arms of her respective chair, and took her seat. “Before I start, I must tell you that I have not spoken of this to anyone. Not to the priestesses or priests, not to Impa, not to my father.” She looked up at him, into his eyes. “This is something of utmost secrecy.”

Link nodded, meeting the length of her gaze. “I understand, Princess. I shall speak of it to no one.”

“Very well. Link - for the past several months I have been having trouble sleeping,” She frowned, closing her eyes. “This is the reason why I fainted earlier today. I’ve been so…” Her body sighed in exasperation in one outward breath. “Exhausted! Tired! I’ve been very, very tired.” She shook her head. “Not a single night passes without me having a terrible dream. They’re dark. There is a feeling of being trapped inside of a heavy place where no air flows and I have no body. It is cold and I am alone, surrounded by shadows. And I wake up from them in the middle of the night, gasping for breath and with my heart beating as if I’ve been running…”

Link frowns, furrowing his brow. “That’s terrible…”

“It is,” Zelda replied, shivering at a sudden chill. “It’s truly terrible. They’ve all been the same - until tonight.”

She described the state of the castle to Link in her dream. The torn flags, the broken glass, the empty, dark hall that suddenly burst into life. And of seeing him.

“Up until this point, I have not seen a single soul in any of these dreams. The faces of the other guests…they were too blurry. I couldn’t make anyone out. You’ve been the only actual person I have seen so far.”

Link offered a smile. “Well, I’m pleased to know that even in a dream, I only thought to help you, Princess.”

Zelda laughed softly. “Yes, thank you. I am as well. But…I’m worried. I’m so worried.” She looked up at him, gripping her hands. “It’s starting to affect me more now. It’s getting hard to focus. It feels as if that feeling of not having a body in those dreams are moving into my actual life. I move so slowly and my attention is being pulled away from me. I always feel like I’m having some out of body experience. I can’t talk to this with the priests…they’ll surely see it as a terrible omen.”

“I may not know much about spiritual matters…but I will be here to support you, Princess. Thank you for telling me. At any time you need me - if you are not feeling well, or if you’re particularly tired, just let me know.”

Zelda smiled, cradling her head in her hand. “Thank you. And please…when we are alone, you don’t need to continue to refer to me by my title. Just Zelda. Zelda is fine.”

Link nodded, clasping his hands together in his lap. “Forgive me, Zelda. Old habits die hard. I’ve never spoken to you in such an informal way before. My father would have killed me if he knew.”

Zelda laughed. “Likewise…you know how the king is.” Link slightly winced, and Zelda immediately shook her hand. “No! Please! Don’t worry about that at all. Between the two of us, there is no need for you to worry about my father. Please.”

He rubbed the back of his neck. “Of course. I just like my head firmly connected to the rest of my body.”

Zelda laughed again, her spirits lifting already. Link smiled. The blue light of dawn began to creep along the horizon, and birds could be heard chirping on the balcony landing. Link rose from his seat, taking his sword and securing it onto the harness on his back.

“I should get back to my post before anyone notices, Zelda. My replacement will be here within the next hour or so.”

“Thank you for listening to me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I listened to so many waltzes while writing this! Next chapter, Zelda will have to practice the debut waltz for the summer solstice festival with someone she feels comfortable being tired with.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Preparations for the Summer Solstice

Zelda did not fall asleep after her discussion with Link. Instead she decided to begin a dream diary to keep a record, and wrote down every single detail she could remember from the dream she had that very night. She hid the journal underneath her bed, inside the cavity of a loose stone tile. This had been her secret spot since she was a girl, hiding all sorts of odd bits and ends like a small fossil of a seashell, or a confession of love in an envelope. Zelda dared not to have anyone - anyone at all - stumble upon her journal by chance.

Once the dawn fully set in she decided to return to bed, in anticipation of her morning handmaidens and the royal doctor. Not five minutes passed before she settled under the covers when she felt the veil of sleep pass over her eyes.

She entered a dark, silent rest for the first time in months.

.*.*.o.O.o.*.*.

Again Zelda came to a multitude of sounds - a small bustle of people, footsteps, and clinking silver. A single hand took her wrist and gently squeezed it to measure her pulse. Then another landed upon her brow.

“Your Highness, it is now nearly noon. Are you able to rise?”

Zelda held still for a moment, then slowly stirred her limbs and opened her eyes. Before her stood the royal doctor, two of her morning handmaidens, and her father. 

“Good morning…” Zelda mumbled.

The doctor smiled. “I’m glad to see you awake, Your Highness.” He took a pitcher that was left on her bedside table the night before, and poured a glass of water. “Are you able to sit up and drink?”

Zelda nodded and adjusted herself, then took the glass and drank from it deeply. The doctor retrieved a medicinal balm that smelled of Amoranth and new bandages from his bag. In a moment, he swiftly removed the wrappings from the night prior, which were lightly stained with blood from the impact of her fall, applied the balm, and rewrapped Zelda’s head. He took the glass from Zelda once more, refilled it, and added drops of a tincture into the water. The tincture ballooned and whipped in a cloud, tinting the liquid a grassy green color.

“This will help dull the pain. Please do not exert yourself mentally, and feel free to sleep as much as you need, to recuperate your energy. If there is anything I may do for you, please come fetch me at once.”

She drank the medicine while her handmaidens layed out her meal on a silver tray onto the small table in her room, and a fresh gown over the back of one of the chairs. King Rhoam stepped next to Zelda’s bed and patted her knee as the rest bowed towards the royal family before exiting.

“That was quite the nasty fall you took last night. How are you this morning?”

“I am feeling better now, thank you father.” 

Rhoam sighed and clasped his hands behind his back, pacing. “I’ve been very worried for you. I’m not sure if you knew, or if I have mentioned this in passing before…but your mother was also afflicted by fainting spells. It could be quite alarming at times, how suddenly it would come upon her. The doctors did not know exactly from what she was in pain of.”

Zelda shook her head, placing her hands on her lap. “I did not know that about my mother.” A lie.

Rhoam turned to her. “Zelda. I understand that…things are not going in the way that you intend them to be. You have not yet unlocked your gifts. In light of this, it is imperative that you be completely forthcoming with me. Come speak to me before you consult anyone if anything begins to…” He made a vague notion with his hand. “Deteriorate.” 

“Father, what do you mean by ‘deteriorate’?” Zelda frowned, furrowing her brow. 

“What I mean, child,” Rhoam approached her and placed his hand on the top of her head, taking Zelda aback. His voice became quiet. “Your mother became very weak before she passed. She fainted often. Three to four times a week. And then could no longer stand. I fear you may have inherited the same constitution as your mother. Now tell me the truth. Have you been feeling strange lately?”

Zelda shook her head and looked down. “No, father…I have only been tired. I think I may have a little insomnia.”

Rhoam removed his hand from her head. “I will speak to the doctor. Perhaps it will be best if you began to take sleeping herbs before bed.”

“I agree. I will also consult with Lady Impa.”

“Are you able to stand, Zelda?”

Zelda nodded and shrugged the covers off her bed, stepping onto the floor. Rhoam gestured to the tray of food left by her handmaidens. “You should whet your appetite to recover. Lady Impa will be paying you a visit later today to review the final arrangements for the Summer Solstice Festival. It would be wise if those about the castle did not see you in your bandages now.”

“I will be careful about the windows and landing, father.”

“Very well. I will see you tomorrow at dinner. Remember you must soon make your pilgrimage to the Spring of Courage.”

“I will not neglect my prayers.”

Rhoam patted her warmly on the shoulder. “I am relieved to know that you have only been suffering from insomnia. It is the royal condition, I’m afraid.”

Zelda gave a laugh in agreement as Rhoam took his leave from her chambers.

.*.*.o.O.o.*.*.

Zelda was passing the time reading a collection of ancient poetry in her sitting chair when there was a knock at her door.

“Enter,” She called. The royal guard posted at her door opened the way for Impa, who was carrying an arm full of scrolls. Impa smiled and set the material down on Zelda’s desk as the door shut gently behind her. 

“Good afternoon, Zelda. Are you feeling better?”

“Yes, I am Impa. Thank you. My head no longer hurts, and I think the injury is small enough where I can hide it with my hair and some makeup.”

Impa sat in the opposite seat. “Yes, it doesn’t look severe…what happened? I haven’t had the chance to speak with the doctor today.”

Zelda shook her head. “Nothing, just…insomnia. I’ve been stressed out over the Summer Solstice Festival, the pilgrimage. The entire thing. And it’s just been hard to sleep.”

“So _that’s_ why you fell asleep on your horse.” 

Zelda laughed lightly. “Yes. I didn’t think it would have affected me this much, which is why I didn’t mention it before.”

Impa clicked her tongue and folded her arms. “Exhaustion is no joking matter. It has a serious impact on your day to day life. And it just builds up over time until something like fainting happens.”

“I know that now,” Zelda waved her hand and rolled her eyes. “I just figure with everything else everyone is worried about, my sleep wouldn’t be high on the list of priorities.”

“That’s where you’re wrong.” Impa smiled gently. “Your wellbeing is of the _highest_ priority. And you can always tell me anything.”

Zelda felt her heart grow warm. “Thank you, Impa. It’s just been…hard.” 

Impa stood up and cleared the table of Zelda’s breakfast, then carried the rest of the scrolls back. “I know. Yes, it is hard. Don’t assume we don’t recognize your position, Zelda…I think the expectations and understanding of where you stand also contain the multitude of worries we feel collectively.”

Zelda sighed slowly. “Yes…a multitude of worries is right.”

Impa offered a sympathetic smile and waved her hand across the scrolls. “Let us focus on this matter at hand. All the preparations are complete, and as Royal Princess, it is your responsibility to approve the final schedule and coordinations for the Summer Solstice Festival.”

Zelda groaned and ran her hand over her face. “Can’t you just do it for me? Pretty please? In fact, Impa, I order you to.”

Impa huffed and shook her head. “Temper, temper…”

Zelda went down through the several layers of event planning with Impa - allotment of funds, Castle Town’s decorations, the menu for the feast, mass schedule at the Cathedral, the speeches her Father and herself will make at different times during the event, the various ambassadors and convoys from the other people’s of Hyrule, the reception on Midsummer’s Eve, the time and ceremony for her libations on Midsummer’s day, and the guest list for the Midsummer Ball concluding the festival.

“All the Champions will be arriving,” Zelda mumbled to herself, as she pressed her royal seal onto the edges of the parchment. “This will be interesting.”

“It is the first time you will all be gathered officially,” Impa replied, tying the scrolls into one ribbon stamped with the same seal.

“Do you know when I have to do the fitting for my gown?” Zelda asked, laying back in her chair. 

“Soon. I heard the seamstress has just finished sewing it for the ball. She does such beautiful work. The one you wore for last year was so stunning, I wonder how this one will be.” 

The dress from last year’s ball was especially uncomfortable and Zelda had hated it. It was a striking deep green with a delicate gold embroidery of a vine of flowers along her waistline, similar to the gown she usually wears around the castle. But she felt as if the corset she wore with it stretched her body into two distinct halves, like a wasp’s abdomen. It had caused quite a stir among the noblemen, and she shifted uncomfortably at the memory of their subtle and not-so subtle leers. She remembered stumbling upon a depiction of herself in a gossip publication with an…uncharacteristic friendliness and plunging neckline. She had growled at the image in frustration and tore it up in the privacy of her bedroom. 

“Hopefully, _less_ stunning. And no corset. Please, Hylia,” Zelda gripped her hands together and closed her eyes. “In your name, let there be _no_ corset for my gown this Midsummer.”

“Instead of praying to yourself, you could just have asked the seamstress!”Impa snorted, rising from her seat.

“Yes, but where’s the fun in that?” Zelda rose as well. “Wait, Impa, before you go…” 

The young Sheikah woman smiled. “I’m thinking of some herbs to bring back to you, don’t fret. I’m sure the doctor as well will stop by later to bring his own concoction.”

“Thank you, Impa, but I just have one small request.”

Impa blinked. “So, not just sleeping herbs?”

“Well…”

.*.*.o.O.o.*.*.

Zelda had spent the full day resting in her room, and she was deeply appreciative of the break it provided her from, well, just about everyone. The doctor paid her another visit in the evening along with Elle, who was visibly relieved to see Zelda doing better. She helped her bathe and prepare for bed that night, gently washing the wound where she had fallen on her head. The doctor had given her a small tincture bottle. 

“Take two drops sublingually 15 minutes before you’re ready for bed.” He instructed. The tincture smelled odd, and was dark green in color. Zelda placed the copper bottle inside the drawer of her bedside table.

Impa had arrived later during the day again, in the afternoon, bringing Zelda what she had asked for.

Inside the small pouch stamped with the Sheikah symbol, was a jar of blue powder. 

Dream herb. 

Zelda could barely contain her excitement - an experiment! She was eager to detail the effects of the dream herb onto her subconscious. An exploration, a shaping of the edges and details of her dreamscape. Perhaps her dreams would no longer be just a dreadful, swirling mass. She asked for some hot water to be delivered to her, instructing that it shall be so every evening until further notice. She dissolved a spoonful of powder into her teacup, then took the sublingual drops. Zelda was excited at the prospect of more sleep, and felt a light in her step. Just the extra hours she received today alone in her bedroom were welcomed, and a great relief. She settled into her bed, feeling warmth in her core. Then shut her eyes.

.*.*.o.O.o.*.*.

Zelda awoke in a gasp and felt her chest heave. 

Again.

She remained still, feeling her breath slowly evening out into a deeper rhythm. 

She was running. In her dream, she was running through hallways of the castle turned into an endless labyrinth. She ran, and ran, turning this way and that, until she reached the sanctum stained red. Then she woke up.

Zelda balled her fists and pressed them against her eyes, tears streaming down her cheeks. 

.*.*.o.O.o.*.*.

Zelda’s morning passed by in a daze. The doctor had removed the extensive bandages, leaving a small patch in its wake. There was only a scrape or two from the impact visible upon her left temple and forehead, and the rest of the injury was obscured by her hair. She had gone to her language lesson for the day - presided over the Sheikah court poet and Impa, involving the ancient Sheikah alphabet. The scientists were still in the process of decoding the language, and Zelda enjoyed copying each symbol discovered into her journal. They have all been slowly building their understanding, translating small phrases and building sentences. They were all technically learning together, and the communal atmosphere was welcome. Her other language lesson in Gerudo was one-on-one with a tutor, and did not offer the same environment. 

She left for the Cathedral to chant Hymns with the Priestesses afterwards, and then had lunch in its private study. Her appetite was weak and she looked forward to her next engagement - the final waltz recital for the ball. 

Zelda enjoyed dancing, and loved waltzes. She loved the feeling of being carried away into its satisfying rhythm, the hum of its music. The violin, the wind instruments, the drums. All she had to do was to close her eyes, fall into step with her partner, and lose herself in another world, another time. As Zelda had been struggling to feel present in her body due to the exhaustion and the intensity of her dreamscape, drifting off into a mental ether and disconnecting her physical consciousness was her form of napping. Waltzes were perfect for it.

Zelda was greeted by the dance instructor in one of the auxiliary rooms that she used to exercise during the winter. It had large west facing windows, and mirrors lining the opposite end of the wall with a sturdy wooden railing. The royal court’s pianist was at the far corner of the room, playing a subdued song, and standing next to the windows… 

“Good afternoon Your Highness,” Link bowed in greeting. “Are you ready to begin?” 

Zelda nodded in surprise. “Sir Link, I did not realize you would be actively participating in the ball…”

The Princess had been rehearsing waltzes with various noblemen, which had raised her suspicions that this Summer Solstice Festival was the beginning of a long and painful process of courting suitors. 

_“A few of them had two left feet to boot.”_ She thought bitterly.

“Sir Link has been asked to participate in the ball, Your Highness.” Her instructor explained, clapping his hands. The pianist began to play the beginning notes of a classic summer waltz.

“Oh, yes, of course,” Zelda nodded, clearing her throat and approaching Link. Did she miss that when she was going over the plans with Impa yesterday? 

Link only offered a soft smile and gently took Zelda by the waist, placing his hand in hers. 

The dance instructor plucked a small baton from his back pocket, and rapped it against the wall. “Shall we begin? Now, 1,2,3…”

In one movement they entered the swirling tempo of the waltz. Link’s grasp on her waist, while firm, was also steady and lead her with great precision. She closed her eyes and let herself relax under his leading grace, comfortably drifting into herself. There was not a single misplaced step on his part, no squashed toes, and the pace of his dance was as refreshing as a cool breeze. Zelda had never been this close to her appointed knight before, she thought. He smelled of green grass on a meadow, fresh pine at dawn, smooth stone. And as she leaned into his chest when she began to doze off, his body felt as firm as a mountain, and she was ready to be carried off into its stream. 

Zelda immediately straightened her posture.

“Oh, you’re doing quite well, Sir Knight!” The dance instructor praised. “Please continue, I will only be a moment. Excuse me,” He said as he coughed into a handkerchief and pocketed his baton, stepping out of the room.

“Zelda, how are you feeling today? I see they removed the wrappings.” Link whispered softly, his voice close to her ear.

“My head feels better, but…”

“Did you have another strange dream?”

Zelda nodded. “I was given a tincture for sleep by the doctor, and Impa brought me some dreaming herbs. I want to see how those herbs would affect me. And last night I dreamt that I was running through the castle, lost, and the sanctum was red…”

Link looked at her apologetically. “I’ll be posted at your door later tonight. If you need some company, I’ll be there.” 

Zelda smiled. “Thank you.”

The sun had slowly shifted into the line of windows casting deep scores of sunlight onto the floor, and their twirling shadows drifted upon the stone. 

“Link, I must confess I wasn’t paying attention to the festival proceedings when I was approving them…” Zelda sheepishly whispered. “Why are you expected to participate? Do you know?”

“Yes, I do. I was asked to meet privately with the head priestess, Amalia, for a small purification rite. She told me that I am participating with you to receive a blessing from Hylia. Since the two of us are,” Link cleared his throat. “Connected and everything. I don’t understand it fully…but I do as I’m told.”

“Do you not know the legends?” Zelda was surprised. If anyone would know them in detail, it would be Link.

“Well…I’m afraid to say no. I know a little…but not as much as I like. I only know that I am connected to this sword on my back, and that I have the soul of a hero. I don’t feel like I do, but who am I to disagree?”

Zelda felt sympathetic towards Link and his honest response. For a long time, she only saw him as a representation of her inadequacy and failures. While he may have grown into his role quicker than she has, it was relieving to know the doubt that lay underneath. 

“I can tell you more about them tonight, if you like.” Zelda offered. 

“I would like that.”

“Link I am so surprised at your dancing. When did you learn -“

The door opened suddenly and the dance instructor returned, appraising them momentarily, then clapped his hands. The music stopped.

“I must say, Sir Knight, you’ve quite impressed me. We can conclude our lesson here for today.” 

Link stepped away and bowed to Zelda. 

“Thank you. I must take my leave now. Sir Link, please escort me.” She replied. The dance instructor bowed as she left the room, Link following her.

“I need to go get changed for my afternoon worship.” Zelda said, looking behind her. They walked through the empty corridors of the west wing, up steps and passageways. “Sir Link, where did you learn howto dance like that?”

“When I was younger, I received lessons in court etiquette. It involved learning to waltz, Your Highness.”

“Oh, that makes sense…” 

Before long they stopped in front of her room. “Thank you for escorting me. I will see you later tonight at your post.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All I wanted to do was to write emotional struggle and an extravagant ball with waltzes, but I didn't realize I had to also prepare for it and set the scene. I promise we'll get to the plot soon. <3 If you want to learn more about actual herbs that aide in dreaming, look up blue lotus.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zelda tells a story.

.*.*.o.O.o.*.*.

Dinner with the Royal Court went by smoothly as expected. Zelda decidedly became animated as she got ready, washing her face and patting it firmly before joining them in the dining hall. She had a pleasant conversation with her father and smiled with effusive warmth to the company. All were relieved she was well, the entirety of the Royal Court offering their kindness as they believed she fainted after a rigorous day of worship and chanting; she was handled with a different understanding. While Zelda held the pleasantries and the well wishes throughout the evening, she had been thinking about the legends of Hyrule, of the Triforce, the Goddesses. She was taken aback that Link had not known of them in length and had been feeling particularly reflective the entire day following their dance rehearsal.

After receiving the hot water for her dreaming tea, she blew out her candles in her bedroom, put on a dark cloak, and made her way up to her study. Once safely inside, she took care to pull thick curtains tight over the windows, clipping them at the hems. She bought them from a merchant in Castle Town who specialized in privacy, and Zelda had been enjoying the quiet, restless nights spent in her study pouring over books. She lit a candle and began looking for the specific volumes to show Link the legends, of who they were in times long past. She sat down and skimmed through them, stopping from time to time at the simple illustrations depicting her and Link. Link was the centerpiece of every single story, his courage and unrelenting focus driving away the threat of Ganon, lifetime after lifetime.

_“Once upon a time, in a Land called Hyrule…”_

She sighed and shut the books, blew out the candle and crept back to her bedroom. The moon was nearing its zenith, and Zelda knew Link must have relieved the previous guard of his post outside her door. She placed the books on her bedroom table, adjusted the seats so they would be sitting side-by-side one another, and lit candles. All she had to do was wait until the castle became quieter before inviting Link inside.

.*.*.o.O.o.*.*.

Once the moon began shining onto her in the chair, she decided it was late enough to chance letting Link enter. She slipped into her robe, readjusted the books on the table once more, and stepped towards the door. She opened it slowly into the still corridor, the silent air of the castle. She smiled softly in greeting.

“Link, please step inside,” She whispered, the crackling of the torches whipping her ears. He nodded, both waiting and listening until they were certain no one was no one approaching her bedroom before entering.

“How was the rest of your day, Zelda?”

“It went by quickly,” She responded, sitting down onto one of the chairs and gesturing for him to join her. “I’ve been thinking of the legends all day, to be honest. They’re very engrossing. And yours?”

“I went to Castle Town after we parted, as I had a brief moment of leisure time.”

Zelda sighed. “That sounds nice...I wish I had a moment of leisure to go down there as well. Were you looking for anything in particular?”

Link cleared his throat and fumbled with the inside of his uniform. “I did, for you. I hope you like it.”

Zelda’s eyes lit up as Link revealed a small box in shiny blue wrapping paper. 

“Oh, Link...how kind of you. What is it?”

“I overheard the maids mentioning Cool Safflina incense to be helpful for insomnia, so I decided to buy some for you. I hope it helps, Zelda.”

Zelda beamed at him, feeling the weight of the box in her hands as he handed it to her. She tore the opening of the wrapping paper gently, feeling the stiff wood under her fingers as the paper shed itself onto her lap. She opened the box and inhaled deeply.

“The smell is beautiful. It’s like a breath of fresh air, fog over the mountains. Thank you, Link. I will use it tonight.”

Link smiled. “I’m happy you like it. Please let me know if it does any good.”

Zelda nodded and placed the box aside, picking up a book. “You said earlier you didn’t know much about these legends.”

He shook his head. “No, I really don’t.”

“I’ll do my best to tell you about some of them...as Princess, of course, I am required to know these practically by heart.” Zelda hummed, flipping to a page. “Let’s start with this one...long ago, with the power of the Triforce, Ganon corrupted The Sacred Realm, captured seven maidens and trapped them in crystals across that land, deep in dungeons to lock away their spiritual power. The same night when things came to a head, you ventured on your own to the castle, rescued me from the dungeon and took me to sanctuary. You traveled between the Sacred Realm and Hyrule with a mirror to free the other holy maidens,” Zelda pointed at a small illustration of the mirror in the book. “Eventually, you defeat Ganon with sacred silver arrows and reclaim the Triforce, bringing peace back to the land.”

Link peered over, nodding. “I’d hope so. We wouldn’t be here today if I didn’t.”

Zelda chuckled, taking another book from the pile and opening it, flipping through pages. “And in this age, you were just a shepherd boy from a land called Ordon. This legend is interesting, as in this age the three goddesses were more widely worshipped. Ganon, banished to an alternate place called The Twilight Realm, sowed havoc as he possessed a minor nobleman called Zant, who decided to take over the land of light – which is Hyrule. You meet with the cursed form of the Twilight Princess Midna, and together you gather broken pieces of a mirror that connected this world to theirs. Together, we defeat Ganon with the aid of holy spirits and arrows of light. And here you are,” Zelda pointed to an illustration of a wolf. “In this age, you were also cursed with a beastly form...”

Link took the book from Zelda, flipping through it. “I had no idea.”

“And there is more!” Zelda chirped, grabbing hold of a separate tome. “So many more! That isn’t even the half of it. In another time, I was sealed in a deep slumber, as a consequence of my scheming brother and his aide, a wizard, and you had to gather crystals to help me awaken. And long ago in the very, very beginning, we lived in the sky...and here is when you met the spirit of the sword, named Fi. I was not a princess then, only a commoner.”

“There’s a spirit in my sword?” Link balked, placing the book down and taking the sword immediately from the side of his chair, unsheathing it. He held it in his lap, brow furrowed. “A spirit? Why was I never told this?”

Zelda frowned. “I don’t know...I believe that is something that should have absolutely been communicated to you. The important thing is that you know now.” She turned to him suddenly, placing her hand on his shoulder. “Link, please tell me. Have you ever seen it glow?”

Link looked at her, his shock clear on his face, his lips tights. “Yes. Only once, however. When I first pulled it from its resting place in the forest.”

Zelda nodded. “Well...that is Fi. Fi was glowing, probably, because she was happy to be reunited with you.” She took her hand off his shoulder and placed it on his sword. “You two have been together since the very start, sharing every victory and every defeat. It would be wise to treat the sword with not only respect, but also as a friend.”

Link bowed his head. “I understand. I have always been very particular about the sword. I polish it twice a day, I even sleep with it next to me in bed. It never leaves my side.” He sheathed his sword once more, holding it firmly in his hands briefly, then placed it back against his chair.

“Thank you for telling me these legends, Zelda.” Link remained quiet for a moment, looking down at his own hands. “Do you know...anything about the legends from 10,000 years ago, in particular?”

Zelda shook her head. “No. Only what you also have been told as well, I believe. 10,000 years ago, Calamity Ganon struck the land, and with the help of the Divine Beasts and their pilots, we both sealed it away. You with that same sword, and I, with the divine power of the Goddess Hylia.” Zelda breathed in deeply, shaking her head. “Looking at all these old legends again,” Zelda motioned with her hand at the books. “You have so much to take from. This is all...you.”

“Zelda, no one taught me anything about being a hero, only a knight.” Link replied gently. “You shouldn’t compare your predicament with mine. I tapped into my duty when I pulled out the sword from its resting place. Connecting to the Goddess is an entirely different task altogether.”

“I just wish...” Zelda closed her eyes, feeling tears gather and drip down her cheeks. “I just wish...I knew why she doesn’t want to talk to me.”

Link raised his hand to her shoulder and squeezed gently. “Do you know what I think? When I see you in the springs, when we go together, when you pray incessantly?”

Zelda raised her head to face him, his face doused in moonlight, his eyes softened with care. “No...please, tell me.”

“I think,” Link said softly, taking his gloved hand and dabbing her tears away from her face, “That you’re asking the wrong questions within yourself. That perhaps, you should speak and regard yourself with more kindness. That is what I think.”

Zelda smiled. “That is very kind. You are very kind. Thank you.”

They held their gaze for a moment, one turn in the stillness of her room. Link cleared his throat again and took his hand away from her, straightening his posture.

“Please forgive me, Your Highness. Perhaps I overstepped my boundaries.”

Zelda shook her head. “No, at ease. Please. Thank you, truly. I have not been told that by anyone else before.”

They remained quiet for some time, the breeze blowing in through the curtains swishing against the stone floor, the scent of the roses from the garden below wafting through the warm summer air. In one movement Link stood up, took the sword, and placed it again in his harness.

“I should take my leave, so you can retire for the evening and rest.”

Zelda also rose, nodding. “I’m happy we spoke about this. I think we should both be aware of these things. Whenever you want to learn more, I am happy to lend you any book, or tell you of any legend.”

Link placed one arm behind his back and bowed to Zelda in the proper way. “Thank you. Perhaps when we go to the Spring of Courage after Midsummer, you can tell me more.”

“I would be happy to.”

“Good night, Zelda.”

.*.*.o.O.o.*.*.

After clearing off the table, Zelda took the box of incense back to bed with her and lit a stick, its purple powder frosting her fingertips. The aroma was instantly intoxicating, blue wisps streaming about into the air. It was unlike anything she had ever smelled before – fog on the mountains, yes, but with a sweet, icy coolness. She drank the cup of dreaming tea she had steeped earlier, took her tincture and fell into the downy softness of her bed, closing her eyes and breathing in the beautiful smell of the incense Link had given her.

She touched her cheek where he had brushed the tears off her face, his thumb barely landing onto her skin. She felt her heart squeeze with tenderness towards him – she had not expected him to act so boldly towards her, but it was chaste, and caring, without any hint of pretense. She smiled. It had been a long time since someone had dried her tears away.

With warmth in her heart, she drifted into sleep, carried by the furling plumes of incense.

.*.*.o.O.o.*.*.

( . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . )

And then, darkness. Within the shroud, there were only the distant echoes of steady dripping water, single droplets falling from their source into great basins below. Slowly, the echoes became clearer, the ripples on the blue pools extending and moving beyond the boundaries of the dark space. The clear waves wash upon a great shore, lapping against smooth stones, small insects crawling in-between the pebbles and into the mud. Little by little, the white noise of the dripping echoes disappear, turning into a steady stream against a rocky wall. The water soon begins to pour in great quantities, white foam breaking against the crevices. The gentle roaring of the waterfall pools into a small pond, surrounded by great, tall trees. Over the ridge of the waterfall, the forest continues to fade into the distance. The air is thick and steamy, durian trees intermingling here and there, ripe and heavy. The calls of many birds begin to dot the canopy, sunlight beaming brightly into the water.

Zelda stands at the shoreline of the waterfall’s pond in her white prayer robes. She kneels down, cupping water into her hand and drinks deeply - it is cool and refreshes her throat. A frog swims by and she smiles brightly, content to see it hop away. She rises and walks along a pebbled path that extends from the pond, jumping lightly between the stones, wandering into the depths of the thick trees.

Zelda hears a single sound, a human voice. She stops, looking about her. A woman’s voice calls out, trickling through the leaves.

 _“Come,”_ It said simply.

Zelda takes a step back, stumbling and falling onto the ground, startled.

 _“Do not be afraid. Come,”_ It whispers again. _“Follow the path, and it shall be revealed to you.”_

Zelda stood up, brushing dirt off the sides of her dress. She looked back to the waterfall, which had receded from her, now only a far point on the horizon. How did it get so far away?

She looked forward and decided to follow the path.

Zelda continued to walk; her sense of time skewed. When she reached the end of the path, it had simultaneously felt like an eon and a moment. She faced the heavy throngs of palms blocking her path, pushing them away. She gasped at what was revealed to her.

A great pool surrounded by marble ledges and square columns peaked with figures of dragons, flowering bushes dotting its perimeter in full bloom. Roses, lilies, chrysanthemums, jasmine – pink, red, white and yellow, all at their peak, cascading over trimmed hedges, rounded trees, and more thickets of flora. The water shimmered darkly with their reflection, and beyond the far marble path, tall trees shot up like columns, their soft canopies high above the ground. The sky, spotted with pink wisps of clouds blowing through the upper atmosphere, was framed in between each trunk; and beyond the horizon, mountains as far as the eye could see. It was dusk, and the air was cool. And at the opposite side of the pool, a shrouded figure dressed in white.

 _“Come,”_ It said once again, motioning to join her.

Zelda placed her hand over her heart and walked around the edge of the pool, slowly, with the uncertainty of a crane.

The figure turned to her, the face covered in a white veil. Cinched against their waist was the emblem of the Triforce.

_“Welcome.”_

Zelda did not respond – she found she could not respond, her voice caught in her throat.

 _“You have reached this place at last. Listen closely. Listen well. In your time, this place now lays in ruins. Find the waterfall in your next travels and follow the path. It is a jungle now.”_ The figure pointed beyond the columns with a long, thin hand. _“At the end of this sanctuary lies a hidden shrine. Only you may enter. Take a small blade and drop your blood onto the stone pedestal before it, carved with your emblem. Within it, lies an answer. Learn to ask the right questions, and then you will truly understand.”_

Zelda walked towards the direction the woman pointed to. There she saw a shrine, one that looked vaguely similar to the ones that have resurfaced from the ground in recent years, dotting the landscape of Hyrule. It was smaller, however, and covered in moss. Its pathway littered with rubble, thick vegetation growing about its base. Its only indication that it existed was a faint blue light, glowing in the darkness like a beacon. She approached it and saw the Triforce on a pedestal.

She turned around and the entire grove had disappeared, along with the woman. It was overgrown, thick, and dark. The pool had disappeared, the marbles had eroded so completely that it was difficult to tell if they were merely stones or not.

The edges of Zelda’s vision slowly turned white, a thick fog clouding her eyes. And as the perimeter of her sight disappeared in the dream, she felt herself awaken, opening her eyes –

The sun was out, and she heard the chirping of the birds. It was dawn.

.*.*.o.O.o.*.*.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so happy to update this after so long, this was a semester from hell. Please let me know what you think if you like <3 thank you guys for reading! I will be including some elements of AOC as well, but this story will still be pretty canon divergent from the actual plot.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zelda sneaks off.

Midsummer was two days away.

  
The sun was at its zenith and the fields were buzzing with the sound of many creatures – the vibrations of summer. The air felt dense in its sunlight, peaking in bright spots throughout the tall grasses. It moved in the winds, whipping about itself, fields speckled with wildflowers. Green and blue, high sky and soft earth. Zelda had a rare quiet moment to herself that afternoon, as she concluded with the bulk of her religious training earlier that morning, all in preparation for her appearance at the dawn of the Summer Solstice.

Castle Town was vibrant with colorful streams hanging from the windows, vases stuffed with wildflowers peeking through the windows. Visitors poured in from every reach of the kingdom bringing excitement and energy with them. She could hear the sound of people late into the night from the castle in the distance, their joy as remote to her as her own feelings. Midsummer was always a very happy time for Castle Town, where many people became engaged or romantically involved. Love letters written in perfumed fervor and sealed with a kiss or a dried flower were common exchanges, among other declarations of love. In the sweet drunken haze of Midsummer, it was easy to get carried away.

She sat down at the gardens below her bedroom looking beyond the fields, spotting carriages and carts dotting the far horizon. She wondered which would be the convoys for the Zora and the Gerudo in the distance. Zelda smiled thinking of Urbosa and her warm embrace, her soft phrases of care pressed against her scalp, her firm hug. She missed her terribly. She would be glad to see Mipha again as well, her presence like a balm – a buffer between all of the strong personalities of the Champions.

Zelda thought of her dress fitting earlier that morning.

 _“Turn around, turn around, Princess,”_ The seamstress had cooed, gently leading Zelda to face the mirror placed in front of her.

Zelda’s face had drained of color, her shock palpable in the room.

It was a flowing white gown, one that would drape and set onto her body elegantly without the use of a corset. Made of thin wispy silks and slightly diaphanous, the lacing at its side was hidden from view. This shape provided a flowing, yet loose silhouette to the garment. It had golden clasps that connected at one shoulder, leaving the other bare.

It was the same style of dress she saw the woman in the dream she had several days ago wear, minus the veil. And Zelda looked exactly like her in it. She suddenly thought of herself getting married and felt sick to her stomach.

She had run through the memory of that strange dream for days. She understood the message; she was to find something deep within Floria, in its jungle. Her anticipation only grew as the week went on, excited at the prospect of escaping Castle Town after the Summer Solstice Festival. To get away from the spotlight the festival inevitably cast upon her, and head deep into the wild with Link. She wanted to tell him about that dream, but something kept pulling her back. She decided to heed the warning stirring from her subconscious, trusting her hesitation. She hadn’t seen Link for the past several days either as he was busy with the Royal Guard, preparing security details for the festival throughout the daytime hours. She found herself bored with the other guards posted in front of her room. She enjoyed having someone to talk to in her restlessness, but was content with searching for any clues about mysterious ruins deep within the Floria jungles in her study late at night. 

She had found some items of interest, stories of ancient peoples venerating the spirit of the dragon Faron, a boon from Farore herself perhaps. Passages detailing Priestesses of a different age gathered in the forests, forsaking marriage and choosing to live amongst each other. Zelda wondered if she could find any other clues at the library the Temple of Time housed, and made a mental note to ask the High Priestess at Midsummer to prepare some material for her later.

High Priestess Amalia had arrived yesterday to assist the final religious preparations with her own entourage, bringing carts stacked full of incense and sacred pyres. They were to burn all night on the day of the Summer Solstice itself, to vie for a blessing from Hylia. Zelda met her earlier to formally greet and welcome her, the woman bowing in reverence to the Princess. She had been the one to relay the prophecy of the return of Ganon to her father, a vision she had received within the depths of a cave full of noxious fumes. Amalia was a slender woman with large hands and long black hair, who always wore a translucent black veil obscuring her face.

They had practiced the libations Zelda would give on the dawn of the Summer Solstice itself, right as the sun creeped over the far horizon from the seas to the south.

Zelda repeated the ancient verses and mimicked pouring holy water from the depths of Lake Hylia, blessed under the full moon, out of a small porcelain vase. She called out to the Goddess and asked for blessings as sweet as the flowing rivers, as sweet as the full rains, paradise made liquid.

.*.*.o.O.o.*.*.

Zelda felt restless that evening once again, her attention worn.

She had another boring guard posted in front of her door, and she sullenly brooded about her room. Feelings of dissatisfaction took hold of her, nervous energy in anticipation of the whole event. The moon had reached its full peak, glowing brightly against the dark sky. She sat outside her balcony landing, looking out towards the grounds and realized that they were surprisingly empty.

She remained seated, waiting to see if any soldier would pass by on his rounds about the perimeter of her bedroom. Not one. She bit her lip, thinking quickly. Perhaps she could chance wandering about the gardens at this hour? It was so beautiful outside after all...no one would notice if she stepped out for some fresh air.

She reached under her bed and pulled out a small box of emergency elixirs she kept there, taking out a sneaky one. She held her nose and downed it at once, slightly gagging at its strong medicinal taste.

She quickly pulled on her dark hood, giggling softly to herself.

 _“I deserve a little Midsummer fun too,”_ Zelda thought, hastening quickly down the stairs.

She slipped among the gardens’ thickets, smiling at its summer bounty. Everything was in full bloom, vines heavy with tomatoes, broad swaths of Hyrule herb and amoranth placed in their elevated plots. The rose bushes were lush with blossoms, and each had a thousand buds ready at a moment’s notice to replenish itself. Zelda ducked underneath a row of them, crouching into her favorite spot since childhood – a small hidden plot against the castle wall, where she could still see the sky and fields below.

She curled up against its cool stone, bringing her knees up to her chest and laying her head back. She closed her eyes and enjoyed the stillness of the moment, warm air against her skin. She imagined herself out somewhere in Castle Town, perhaps on a date with someone, arms interlocked. She sighed softly, picturing herself down there with the rest of the world, without the weight of her sacred duty bearing its heavy finality upon her.

“Zelda?”

Her eyes shot open and she was met with Link peering into the bushes. Zelda’s face immediately flushed, her cheeks warm with embarrassment.

“Zelda, what – ” Link stopped, suddenly looking about him, then crouched down and joined her amongst the bushes. “What are you doing here?” He whispered.

“I just...wanted to get out of my stuffy room...” She responded, clearing her throat.

“Zelda, you shouldn’t be wandering the grounds at this hour by yourself,” He began, shaking his head. “It’s not as if it’s dangerous, but...you never know. It wouldn’t look right to others, seeing you wander this late at night about the grounds.”

Zelda shrugged, squeezing her legs against her chest tighter. “No one would be around to see me. They’re all celebrating Midsummer.”

Link sat next to her against the wall, looking up at the sky. “I suppose you’re right. I took over a guard’s shift tonight as a favor so he could go out with his girlfriend. Most people, if they can, are out celebrating right now.”

Zelda’s face lit up as an idea formed within her mind.

“Link, since you’re Captain of the Royal Guard, you report to no one but my father,” She said, the words flowing as soon as she thought of them, “So, no one would know if you abandoned your post here tonight.”

Link looked at her, frowning. “Yes, that is true. But I don’t think...”

“Let’s celebrate Midsummer.” She turned to him, her eyes bright. “Tomorrow is Midsummer’s Eve, and we will both be very busy making public appearances. And then on the day of the Summer Solstice, I’ll be doing nothing but officiating religious rites.”

“Zelda, I don’t think that’s a very good idea.”

She deflated, pouting. “Don’t be that way...I’ve never had a chance to have fun like this. Let’s go to Castle Town! There are passages that link all the way down to it. We don’t even have to stay for very long...”

Link rubbed the back of his neck, frowning. “I don’t know...you have less to lose if we go. If I’m found out, I’ll be heavily punished for enabling you.”

“Please, Link? Please?” Zelda looked at him pleadingly. “I’d wear a very concealing hood and servant’s gown, and you could get changed quickly at the barracks...you could leave your uniform here, so you could switch into it once we come back. It should only take us two hours at most to come and go.”

“I really don’t know if that is such a good idea, Princess.”

“I haven’t gone to see the festival in Castle Town since my mother passed away,” Zelda continued, pressing him further. “I would like to see what has changed, what has remained the same, since I last saw it all.”

Link closed his eyes and breathed in deeply, swallowing. “Alright.”

Zelda smiled brightly, clasping her hands. “Oh, thank you! Thank you! Oh, I’ll get ready right away,” She rose from her seat, peeking above the bushes. “I’ll go slip into my disguise. Meet me back here in half an hour.”

Link nodded. “You go on first. I’ll head down to the barracks in just a moment.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It took me a while to get some momentum and decide where to bring the story, and I'm happy I found it again. Updates should become a little more regular! Thank you all so much for reading, and let me know how you all like it. <3
> 
> Go read my other TP fic if you want a very different vibe from this!


End file.
